


Anomalous: Fight or Die [ON HIATUS]

by TerressaWinner



Series: Lionheart [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gun Violence, I'll add more tags as the story goes, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Multi, Strong Female Characters, Ugh so many tags to add, i don't really know what else to say, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: At the age of 18, a test would be taken that would determine the rest of your life. Whether you would be respected or thrown away. Whether you would live in luxury or live fighting for scraps. Whether you would be safe or have to hide in fear of being found out.Who created that test? Becca Franco. Who initiated it? Thelonious Jaha. Who found a way to beat the system? The Anomalous.They were told that being more than one thing was impossible; just a bedtime story. But it was possible. It wasn't just a story. They were called the Anomalous.And they were feared.The Divergent AU that no one asked for, but I made anyway...
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Lionheart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671265
Kudos: 15





	Anomalous: Fight or Die [ON HIATUS]

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any mistakes with the Latin; I used Google Translate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes with the Latin; I used Google Translate. Also, I do not and will probably never own the 100 or Divergent.

They say the war was terrible.

That we're lucky to be in these walls. To be sheltered from the chaos outside them. The destruction; the decay.

Our founders built the walls to keep us safe and divided us into six groups, factions, to keep the peace.

The Diplomats. They're the ones who value knowledge and logic and know pretty much everything; the intelligent ones.

The Agronomists farm the land; their motto is 'Beneficiis Animum Erigit' - Kindness guides the Soul. But of course, that's disagreeable.

The Culinaries are the ones who put the crops to use. They cook the food we eat.

The Originators. They can make and repair almost anything; their handiwork is pretty impressive.

And then there's the Sentinels. They're our protectors and our soldiers. They're practically the police. I always thought they were amazing. Brave, strong and free. Some think they were crazy, which they kind of are. Climbing towers and jumping into moving trains.

I'm a Practitioner. The others call us 'Stiffs' despite us always saving their dumb asses. We lead a life devoted to helping others with our medical knowledge. We even help the Factionless, the ones who don't fit in anywhere. Those born Factionless were still allowed to take the test but most of them remain Factionless.

Because we're Public Servants, we're trusted with running the Government. My Father used to work alongside our leader, Marcus, but something happened. He was found dead in a ditch. They told us he'd threatened the safety of the people, however I knew that wasn't true. And so did my mother. She told me that he'd died trying to protect the people. He'd tried to expose a secret but Jaha got to him first.

The system works. Everyone knows where they belong.

Except for me.

[-----[]-----]

Gold met brown as little snippets of hair fell and met the wooden floor. Abby Griffin hummed as she snipped at the hair of her daughter, preventing it from growing too long. She pulled the hair into a tight bun and held it together with a bobby pin then proceeded to slide the wooden door of the mirror aside.

She smiled as Clarke scanned her reflection with a frown.

"Are you nervous?"

Clarke took a deep breath in and exhaled. "No."

She looked at her mother. "Were you?"

"Very."

Clarke waited for her to carry on, expecting her to cheer her up with a joke or tell her that she had no reason to be scared. But she didn't.

Instead, she went over to the mirror and closed the door, locking it tight shut.

Today was the day Clarke took the test. She was scared that it would tell her that she was not a Practitioner and would have to leave her Mother and their friend, Jackson.

But she was even more frightened that it would tell her to stay.

Her best friend, Wells Jaha, was a Diplomat. He was lucky; he was a natural. They didn't get much time together but lucky for them, Jaha, Abby and Jake had been good friends before Jake's death. So they had special...privileges. They could meet where others couldn't. There were numerous hiding spots for friends or lovers from other factions could meet up, but they'd always gotten the best.

Wells had told her that is was easy. That all she had to do was trust the test. Trust A.L.I.E.

A.L.I.E had been made by Becca Franco. She was an Originator and was one of the founders of the city. There were rumours that she was involved with the war, maybe even started it.

#-------#

Seven lines stood outside the building waiting to enter and begin the test. A line for each Faction and an extra one for the Factionless.

"So all the food we don't get go to the Factionless right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You're a liar. Everyone knows you guys keep it for yourselves, so why don't you just admit it?"

Clarke turned to the commotion.

John Murphy. He was born a Culinary and had quite the reputation. He was stubborn, rude and just a real asshole to anyone that wasn't him.

She watched as he pushed the guy he was talking to and nudged him. Her heart told her to go and help, to stand up to that obnoxious narcissist, but her gut kept her rooted to the spot. Or maybe it was the eyes she could practically feel burning into her back from the line next to them as Wells stared at her, warning her not to do anything.

A bundle of shouting from behind caught her attention as Sentinels whooped and cheered as they jumped off the platforms they stood on and ran to form the seventh line. They always knew how to make an entrance.

#-------#

They listened in silence as the woman in front of them spoke.

"Almost a Century ago, after the war, our founders created a system they believed would prevent future conflict and keep peace within our communities." she paused for effect, "Today, aptitude testing based on your skills will assign you to one of the factions. While we believe that choosing the Faction associated with your test result is the best way to ensure success within the system, tomorrow it is your right to choose and of the 6 factions that you please." she paused again before continuing, "However, once the choice has been made, there will be no change permitted."

#-------#

Clarke stared at the creme door infront of her and entered when the beep went off. She looked around staring curiously at the woman in front of her before catching her reflection in the mirror and quickly turning away.

"What is with you Practitioners and mirrors?" The woman sighed and continued to set everything up.

Clarke wasn't sure if she was waiting for an answer, but if she was, she chose not to voice it.

"Sit down."

Clarke uneasily made her way to the chair watching as the woman adjusted it as she sat down.

"I'm Niylah. I'll be administering your test. You'll be offered a series of choices to test you aptitude for each faction until you get one result. Don't worry. 95 percent get the faction of their origin, and from the looks of you..."

Clarke took the cup she was holding our for her. "What is it?"

"Bottoms up."

She stared at the drink sniffing it before drinking it. It didn't smell like anything and tasted kind of bitter. Gross.

She looked back at the woman waiting for further instructions but found no one. She turned to the other side, panicked and found only her reflection. Was this it? Was this the test?

She slowly removed herself and walked over to the mirror placing a hand on it and watching as her reflection followed.


End file.
